Nexus
by NexusBound-Muse
Summary: *Chapter 3 Up*Bakura Ryou is emotionally disraught and Otogi Ryuuji intends to find out why, but what will happen to Otogi in the process? Caution: There's some swearing(and if not there will be) and violence. Rating may be upped later.
1. Symphony Of Dissonance

A/N: This story is written from Otogi's PoV. The characters may seem kinda OOC, but it's a fanfic. I can't be perfect. Oh, and by the way, anything I say about Otogi Ryuuji's past and his family is made up, so if anybody can tell me something I can use here, AKA info on Otogi Ryuuji (or Duke Devlin if you don't know), let me know. It'll be helpful. Thanx!

P.S: I'm only using Japanese names here, in case you're wondering.

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, do you think I'd be writing Fanfics?

Nexus

By 

NexusBound_Muse

****

**Chapter 1** – **Symphony of Dissonance**

It's third period of a normal Friday of school. All of the other students are either passing notes are whispering quietly as they wait for the teacher to return from her taking some guy to the office because he flicked off "the goddess of the classroom". Give me a break. Yuugi and Anzu were chatting calmly, the dog by whom I mean Jounouchi and Honda were bickering like an old married couple. Kaiba was reading a book, and Ryou was looking ill…. Wait a second, looking ill? I think that's definitely not good. 

Ryou sits behind me, over by the window, at the back of the class. I had noticed that he usually looks pale, since all the girls in the class have gotten over my impressive good looks and my magnificent dice skills.  So, I've been watching the white haired guy. Big deal. He's nice and I kind of like him. Plus, like Yugi, there's more to him than meets the eye. Well, that's what I've noticed in my short time here at Domino High.

I decide to ask him if he's okay. I usually don't express any concern for these my not-really-friends-but-kind-of-not-enemies type people. They tend to think I'm either up to something or want something from them. I don't know why, but that's it. Well, here goes.

"Uh, Ryou, are you all right?"  I ask, trying to let a little of my concern leak onto my voice. Some of my hair falls into my face despite the headband.

He jumps, obviously not expecting my concern. His eyes looked subdued, almost tear filled. He looks at me and smiles wanly.

"It's nothing really… just a little head ache… yeah." Ryou replies, trying to feign confusion. "Why… is something wrong?"

Okay, now I'm sure something's wrong. Something is obviously up and I plan on figuring it out. I can tell it's tearing him up inside… 

"Well, you look all pale, and your eyes are all red and puffy. You aren't sick are you?" I inquire curiously, blowing the stray hairs out of my face.

"Am I? Oh dear, that's not good…" He says, shaking his head. I hear him mumble something under his breath.

"Is this something you want to talk about?" I ask him, concerned. I look to see if anybody else is looking. Kaiba is watching our exchange out of the corner of his eye but that's all. Jounouchi is in the middle of a dogfight with Honda. I knew they were stupid but that's ridiculous. Yugi and Anzu are trying to stop them, and the whole class is watching, so nobody's paying attention to Ryou and I.

"…Y… yes…" He mumbles. There is something wavering in his voice. Like he's near tears and is trying to fight them back.  

"Ah, well, the Miss Crono's not back yet so it would be easy to leave if you wanted to. My place over my game shop is secure, so nobody will disturb us if you want to talk about it." I offer, genuinely wanting to help this guy. I hope I've said the right thing.

"Thank you…. " He says nodding and standing up shakily. I get up as well. 

As we start for the door, Yuugi and his friends notice. They all look at us at the same time.

"Are you all right Ryou?" Anzu asks, worry lacing her voice.

Ryou leaves the classroom at a brisk pace, ignoring the others. I look at them, and decide to say something so they won't follow us.

"He's just feeling ill. Nothing special. I'm going with him." I then leave the room, before any other questions are asked. I catch up with Ryou easily.

Neither of us said anything much as we get our shoes and coats. Well… then again, we didn't say anything much as we walked to my house/game shop. The store was doing the usual business I noted as I lead Ryou to the elevator.

Once inside, I pulled out a key and put it in a keyhole underneath one of the buttons. The elevator then started moving up.

"I'm sorry the place's so far away from the school." I said, trying to make conversation.

"It's no problem." He said looking at me, the tears in his eyes still threatening to overflow.

I suddenly found myself at a loss for words. What was I thinking, inviting this guy over, to talk about something. I've always sucked at making people feel better, so I hope what I'm "trying" to do works. 

The elevator stops and opens. Before us is a small room, and at the other side of it is the door to my apartment thingy. Unlocking the door with yet another key, I open the door for him, holding it as he enters. 

It's a nice apartment, better than most. The living area is rather large. The kitchen is off of it on one side and there is a hallway on the other side leading to my office, the bathroom, and my room. I have my laptop sitting open on the coffee table, as well as some Dungeon Dice, and other normal coffee table stuff. 

I notice that Ryou's looking a tad nervous, this being the first time in my house. I smile warmly at him, or at least try to.

"Have a seat. Just pick a place you want to sit down." I say, trying to sound kind of up beat, but not in an extreme way.

"Thank you." He said, nodding. 

He walked over to my couch and took a seat. I watched him carefully as he did. I walked over to an armchair, which was across from him. Looking at him critically for a couple of minutes, I decide to take a go at solving what appears to be a problem.

"So… what's wrong? Are you sick… or did something worse happen?" I asked, in a calm tone. I was almost certain that he was more than just sick. People usually don't look like they're gonna cry when they're sick. Well, at least I don't.

"I… it's hard to explain how I'm feeling right now." Ryou said, looking down at his feet, deftly avoiding my calm and hopefully warm gaze.

"Did something happen?" I ask, now curious. I try not to let it seep into my voice.

"Yes… something did happen." He said looking at me, the tears now close to overflowing.

"Wha…what happened?" I asked, getting ready to move over to comfort him if he broke down and started crying.

"M...my father died this morning. He was murdered, by my Yami, when he was beating upon me. Yami was going berserk, when my father walked in, Yami had a knife. He was going to cut me up really bad, but he killed my father instead. It was so terrible… there was blood everywhere. Yami looked at me spitefully and then left the house. He didn't return and I can't feel him through the ring. So terrible…" Ryou said this all very fast. Tears were flowing openly as he said it and at the end he finally broke down. 

I rushed to his side, sitting on the couch. I hugged him, gently, as to not hurt him. A sob wrenched his body like it was a rag doll. He clung to me, crying into my designer red shirt and school uniform jacket, but I didn't care.

I don't know how the guy was able to keep his composure for that long. I wouldn't have been able to. I couldn't believe how cruel his Yami was. I was never told what a Yami was, but through my observations during Battle City and that duel between Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura. That was more than a little freaky how Ryou got wounded and all. 

Ryou's sobs were starting to subside. I looked at a nearby clock. I've been holding him for over an hour. It's safe to say that Yuugi and his little posse will be worrying now. I can expect them to come looking for him after school. I don't know how long it'll take them to come here, but I'm sure they'll come. 

By now Ryou's just silently crying. I hold him for another twenty minutes, not sure what I'll do if his Yami gets fed up and comes here looking for him. I'm pretty sure I'll be pulverized if and when he does. Oh well, I guess there's no avoiding it.

My stomach growls, making Ryou look up at me with red eyes and a cocked eyebrow. I blush slightly.  He frowns for a moment.

"We missed lunch didn't we?" He asks me. 

"Yeah, we did. It's almost two o'clock." I say looking at him calmly. I'm not used to holding a guy. Even if it's comforting him, so I'm feeling kind of awkward. It's not bad though, except that my shirt is starting to make me itchy.

"Oh dear. Sorry about that." He apologizes.

"No problem. I was the same when my father passed away. It's something that takes a while getting used to." I said smiling. I hope then that my mentioning my father doesn't upset him any further.

"Oh! I'm sorry." He apologized again.

"No need to feel sorry. He's in a better place now. I know it." I assure him, plastering a smile on my face. "Now, are you hungry? I could order in. I'm not a good cook."

"Do you mind?" He asks me, looking half happy for a change. I smile at this.

"Of course I don't. I wouldn't be offering if I did. Do you mind Chinese? Or do you want something else?" I ask reaching for a portable phone that is conveniently sitting on my coffee table.

"Sounds good to me."  Ryou agreed, nodding his head. 

"Okay"

I have restaurant on quick dial. Makes things easier. Pressing the button, it dials. After waiting a moment, a person on the other end picks up. I order my usual, knowing that Ryou won't mind. The guy says it'll be there in thirty minutes or it'll be free. I thank him and hang up. Placing the phone back on the coffee table, I sigh.

"It'll be here in thirty minutes. Is there anything you want? Like a shower or something to make you feel better?" I ask the mass of white hair that's leaning on my chest in a very comfortable way. This kinda feels good.

"I wouldn't mind a shower. I feel kind of gross and icky." He says smiling. I know he's still traumatized from what happened to his father, but it's good for him to put it out of his mind.

"All right. The bathroom is just down that hall and at your left at the end." I say pointing towards the hallway. "There should be towels in the basket on the counter. You look like you'd fit some of my clothes so I'll give you one of my outfits to wear, all right?"

"All right." He said, sitting up. I think he was almost reluctant to leave he position he was in. 

Standing, I motioned for him to wait a moment as I went to fetch him some clothes, it was a hard decision, considering I'm very picky about the clothes I buy and I love all of them. I don't know what I was thinking, offering to let him wear something of mine, considering he has his school uniform to wear. I sigh and remove my favorite ensemble: my black shirt and red vest with my nice leather pants. I even decide to grab the belt to make it look good. Smiling smugly now that I know he's going to be dressed in style for a change, I walk back out to him.

When I enter the room, pausing at the entrance for a moment. I see he's looking at a picture that I'd had sitting on my fireplace mantle. A picture that I'm particularly fond of. I smile as I know what I'm gonna say next is going to startle him. Oh well, here goes.

" Here are the clothes." I say. Ryou nearly jumps out of his hide. I start twirling my hair and decide to apologize for a change. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"Oh, I'm the one who should be apologizing. I was snooping through around your living room." Ryou replied with a blush. He looked kinda sheepish. I stop twirling my hair and smile again.

"Oh, I don't mind. I've got nothing to hide for my friends." I say walking up to him and handing my outfit. "Here."

"Thank you, Ryuuji. I really mean it. You've been so helpful to me when I needed it. How can I ever repay you?" Ryou asks me. This is the first time that any of my friend people have called my by my first name. 

"There's no need to repay me. I'm just helping a friend in need. I'll help you anytime. Just give the word." I say warmly. "Now, go take your shower. The grub should be here in 20 minutes."

"All right." With those words, he disappeared down the hall. I couldn't help but smile as I watched him go. He's such a nice guy. I have the feeling that we'll be great friends. The only problem with that is, of course, his Yami. 

I decide to go change out of my wet shirt. I hear the shower click on in the bathroom as I walk towards my room. Just as I'm about to enter, I pause for a moment. Something's not right. 

I hear a noise, coming from my front door (yes I have two). It always has this right nasty squeak when it opens, which I've been meaning to fix. I hear that tell tale squeak. I frown. The door has an auto-locking mechanism on it, or in basic terms, it locks when it shuts. It doesn't open with out the key, and there are only two people with one:  
My security guard in the surveillance room and me. So this person entering obviously picked the lock. For some reason, I have a bowl full of multi-coloured dice sitting in my hallway. I grab a handful and get ready to throw it into the intruder's face. 

A white haired guy walks around the corner. I am stunned by how much he looks like Ryou, only eviler.  The bastard must be Ryou's Yami. I've never seen one separated from his host before. I back up against the wall. He's glaring at me darkly. I can see that he wants me out of commission so I won't be able to stop him from taking Ryou and leaving. 

As he approaches me a little closer, I decide that I'll do the more stupid option available to me. Try to reach my phone. I have the police on speed dial too. Well, here goes.

I throw the dice in his face hard. He stumbles for a moment in surprise. I dash by him, but he recovers faster than I had expected and tackles me. We hit the floor, which is hardwood. I end up having the breath knocked out of me. He quickly shifts his weight so I can't move at all. He roughly grabs my headband and rips it off of my head. I am confused as to what he's doing but all becomes clear when he expertly gags me with it. The front of my hair falls loosely into my face, but that's the least of my worries. 

'Get off me you idiot!' I try to say, but is sounds more like, "Mmph mmph mmmph mph mmph." I try to struggle enough to get away, but he presses down on me harder. How his weight is so heavy I want to scream. I feel my ribs creak and a loud snap resonates through my apartment. The Yami makes a pleased sound as my eyes go wide and the pain explodes from my chest area.

"This is what you get for trying to help Ryou. Now I'll have to make him pay for accepting your help." Yami Bakura whispers in my ear darkly. "But why should I beat the hell out of him when you're right here, hmmm? Oh and by the way, if you even try to remove the gag and/or call for help, I'll kill you."

Okay. Now I'm scared. Here I am at the bastard's mercy, and there's nothing I can do about it. I decide that I'd better go along with him and try not to escape or anything, because I may be a nice guy, but I'm not the sort to sacrifice myself to some psychotic spirit for the sake of his lighter half. 

There was silence for a couple of moments. I of course was having trouble breathing, but that was the least of my worries. He then stood up. He knew he had me down and scared, which I don't like admitting but it was the truth. He glared at me for a couple of moments before kicking me hard in the stomach. I gasped as the pain exploded from where he'd kicked me. 

The rest of it was a blur. I don't really remember a lot of it, just the pain.  I tried to escape once, but he just ripped some of my nice silky black hair out of my head and used it to tie my hands behind my back. If this was how Ryou's Yami treats him on a daily, I'm glad I'm not him. I remember crying out a couple of times, and Ryou probably would have heard me, if I weren't gagged with my headband. It felt like it lasted eternity, but in reality, it couldn't have lasted more than fifteen minutes when he finally stopped. 

As I lay on the floor, in a painful grey haze, Yami Bakura kneeled down beside me. He was smirking darkly. Black splotches were starting to appear before my eyes.

"Well, that was fun. I almost feel sorry for you, but I need this to make Ryou suffer, if you know what I mean." He growled at me. "Pleasant dreams, Otogi Ryuuji." He said just before everything went black…

How did you all like it? Please leave a review. If you all review, maybe the next chapter will appear sooner than later. Flames aren't bad. You all have the right to express your opinion.

Here's a question though. Do you think that the Rating is suitable? Yes or no? If no, what should it be changed to? Thanx!


	2. White Noise Harmony

I think that your idea for boosting the rating is good. I've done just that. I'll only make the fic Yaoi if you really want it to be. Just leave a review saying whether you want it to be Otogi/Ryou or not. Maybe I'll consider. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: See chapter one for details.

**Chapter Two** – **White Noise Harmony**

****

I was drifting in a white void of emptiness when I started to come around. The first things I heard was a girl's voice. I remember thinking that she sounded cute.

"Ho hum, got to check up on this guy. I hate being a nurse." She said sighing. "Too bad he's unconscious though. I could really use someone to chat with… Aww and he's so cute too."

I decided to try opening my eyes. I was still in a great deal of pain, but it was less now. I am assuming I'm in a hospital and I'm on painkillers or something. It was no easy task trying to open my eyes though. I was only about half conscious, so I was basically forcing myself to come out of my daze. I managed to do it slowly. 

I lay there simply focusing on blinking for a moment. I noticed the girl checking my bandages. She was inspecting my various injuries. When she touched a bandage on my chest, from one of my ribs apparently came through my skin. I breathed in sharply, as the pain was still there.

"Owwww…" I said absently, startling the girl. She looked up at me in shock. I gazed at her from my vantage point on the hospital bed. I was unable to move my head due to a pain in the back of my head, undoubtedly from where Yami Bakura ripped my hair out. I hope he didn't pull out too much from any obvious place. I love my nice silky black hair. I don't like it being pulled.

"You're awake?" she asked, looking surprised. She moved to sit on the edge of the bed and look down at me calmly. 

I noticed that she had the nicest pink hair, put back into high pigtails. Her large eyes were the nicest green, like mine. She was wearing a nice blue nurse's outfit.

"Yeah… I'm awake." I said attempting a smile.

" I don't know whether this is good or bad, the doctor said you'd be out for at least 15 hours. In fact, he said that you might never wake up again, but you've gone and woken up after only five hours of being unconscious. Aren't you special." She half speculated, half told me. 

" I see. Am I in that bad a shape?" I asked cocking a brow.

"Well, you broke three ribs, two of which were clean, the other was sticking out of you. You broke all your toes, three of your fingers on your left hand and one on your right. A bone in your right foot is snapped clear off. Your collar bone is a mess, broken into five pieces." She said listing the things off. "Most of your unbroken bones are bruised, there are cuts all over your body and some of your hair was ripped out, skin and all. Basically, it could be worse, but it's still pretty bad. Your cute face is all right though."

"Well, that's not too bad." I said smiling. " I thought he was going to kill me."

"Well, he almost did, whoever was mean enough to beat on you." The pink haired nurse said shaking her head. " Some people have a lot of nerve."

"I'll say." I said shaking my head. "So, like what's your name?"

"Hadishima Naoko, but you can just call me Naoko." Naoko said with a smile. "You?"

"Otogi Ryuuji, but just call me Ryuuji." I say smirking.

"I like that name." She said giggling.

"I like yours too." I say calmly. 

There was a small period of silence as she started to blush. 

"Well anyway, I saw your friend out in the hall, you know the white haired one?" Naoko said, trying to make conversation.

"Oh my god, is he all right?" I ask her seriously. 

"He's fine, just really shaken up. I didn't talk to him, but I could tell he was fighting back tears." She told me calmly. "He's been sitting in the lobby since they brought you here, even through the little operation they had to do to fix some of your bones. He seems very worried." 

"Yeah. The guy that did this to me, was after him and he's been bothering killed his father just this morning." I told her, a wave of weariness coming over me, I fought it off successfully. " Can I see him?"

"Well, visiting hours are over, but I'll let him come in, just because he's your friend, okay?" Naoko said standing up. "I'll go get him for you."

With those words, she walked out the door. I raised a bandaged hand to my forehead, feeling the bandage there with my fingertips. I winced as I easily figured out which fingers were broken. 

As I was lowering my hand, Naoko returned with Ryou in tow. She winked at me as he entered, and then shut the door behind her as she left to attend to other business.

Ryou, looked pretty upset, his hair was slightly mussed, and his eyes were red. He was wearing the clothes I'd let him borrow. He looked great in them I knew he'd look good. 

He walked over to my bed and sat down beside me. He said nothing for a moment, just searching my eyes with his own. 

"How are you feeling?" Ryou asked me. He looked really worried. 

"I'm good. A little sore here and there but I'm good." I told him, smiling as warmly as I could.

"Oh, Ryuuji, I'm so sorry for getting you messed up in this. I should have known he'd try something like that. It's all my fault." He said, the tears in his eyes threatening to over flow. " I shouldn't have troubled you with my problems."

"You didn't trouble me. I'm here for you, you've got to have someone to lean on no matter what." I said trying to encourage the guy. "And you know what?"

"What?" Ryou asked, looking kind of curious.

"I'll always be there for you." I told him calmly, locking his gaze with mine.

"But why? Why would you put your self through the pain it will cause you?" He asked, the tears starting to over flow.

"Because that's what friends do. They're always there for each other, no matter what. Plus, I don't really care if some psycho beats the living fuck out of me, as long as he doesn't mar my face or kill my hair style, I'm good to go." I told him, half shocked at myself for coming up with such an Anzu like speech. Note to self, stay away from Anzu. She's having a negative effect on me. I'm losing my style.

Ryou on the other hand, couldn't take it anymore. Tears flowing down his face, he hugged me. I restrained the gasp of pain that he'd caused by the impact on my still freshly broken bones, and the fact that his head was resting on my collarbone. I didn't know that comforting someone could be this painful. I sigh and decide to put up with it for a while.

I place my arms around the now sobbing Ryou the best I can. He's still shook by the death of his old man, so I'll still comfort him the to the best of my capabilities. Though I don't like admitting it, I care for the guy. 

A sudden wave of weariness overwhelms my senses. I can't fight it off any longer, and so, I fell into a deep sleep.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

When I came to, my whole body was a little more relaxed than before. I lay there blinking for a couple of moments before I realized Ryou was gone. Naoko must have put him someplace or something. After all, he was kind of crushing me. 

Okay, now I'm curious as to what time it is. When I look to a clock on the wall, I notice a white haired figure sitting underneath it. Forgetting about wanting to know the time, I decide to get the attention of whoever it is. Before my encounter with Yami Bakura, I'd have automatically assumed it was Ryou, but now I can't be sure. Well, here goes.

"Ryou?" I inquire softly, yet a bit nervously. I've got my hand on the nurse's button, you know, the one that's used when a patient needs something, just in case it's not Ryou.

The white haired guy gets up and walks over to me gracefully. I can tell just by the way he's walking: it's not Ryou. His walk, it's like a stalking tiger readying to pounce on its prey. I press the button.

"It won't work, Otogi." He said, watching me critically. "I cut the wire."

"Shit." I mumble. Yami Bakura smirks.

"You won't live through this one. In fact, I'm not going to beat you up. Just kill you." He sneered, spitefully. "I'm not in the mood to beat the shit out of you."

"Why are you trying to kill me?" I ask, kinda curious, kinda scared.

"Not trying, succeeding. I'm going to kill you because Ryou's started acting against my wishes and he needs to know who's boss." He replies sitting down on the side of my bed still smirking.

"That doesn't explain why you're gonna kill me at all." I say, confusion mingling with my other emotions.

Yami Bakura smiles, his hazel eyes taking on a dangerous sparkle as he suddenly snaps his hand out to effectively cover my mouth and nose, thus cutting off my oxygen. I try to remove his hand, but his grip is like granite compared to my weak and feeble attempts.

"It's simple really." He explains darkly. "By killing and hurting any who try to help him, he'll realize that if he doesn't comply, I'll kill all of the people he cares about. Plain and simple. It's not like beating him half to death actually made a difference."

"You know, it's really a pity, though. You and all of Ryou's pathetic friends would make excellent slaves when I get all of the Millennium Items and take over the world. Oh well. It was your choice to try to help him. I can't do anything about your stupidity. Now look where it's gotten you. You're suffocating and there's nothing you can do about it. If I were you, I'd have stayed out of it."

By this time, everything was starting to get blotched with darkness. I felt my eyes drooping as I struggled to remove the hand that was slowly killing me. Just as I was about to lose consciousness, I felt Yami Bakura's hand suddenly leave its position. I heard some muffled talking as I struggled to retain consciousness and for air. Even though I was able to breathe, I had difficulty staying conscious. I eventually passed out again. Gawd I'm tired of passing out. Note to self: Thank whoever just saved my life later.

I hope you liked that chapter. Otogi won't pass out at all next chapter. I promise.

It's review answering time… Dunnt dunnt duuuunnnnnnnnnnttttt!

Hato-Chiisai – Otogi/ Ryou? Well that's possible. It all depends on how this turns out. It might. It could just be fluff though. Yeah, just fluff. I'm glad you like it thus far.

Zwen – NOOOO!!!! Not the chibi eyes!!!! I can't resist the chibi eyes!!! Must… resist….! Oh well, you win. There's more coming.

Kaede – I'm glad you like it. Ryuuji's quite wimpish isn't he. And pessimistic…. I'm flattered that you think it's realistic. I'll try to keep it that way.

Neko-Mimi – Oh look, It still lives. Well expect the next chapter soon. I'll type it up as I have time. I just started another one though. It's tentitavely titled Brother, Dear Brother. You'll see what it's about when I finish this one. Again you I am VERY flattered by your comment. It's comments like these that push me to make another chapter.

Ice Puppet – Over? No, I was just insanely busy over the past month. I actually had this all typed up, and forgot to post it. Silly me. I'll go right the next chapter now, just to make you happier. 

That ends the beautiful replying. I like reviews a lot, do send them! Even flames. I can use them to roast marshmallows. 


	3. Melody of Recovery

Disclaimer: If you don't know where it is then read the rest of the chapters BEFORE reading this one.

Chapter Three – Melody of Recovery 

****

"Otogi! Otogi, wake up!"

There was someone shaking me gently as I opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was a pair of large innocent purple eyes looking at me. Yuugi was leaning in so close; the Millennium Puzzle was resting against my side. It would have startled me if I hadn't have been so groggy. My head feels like soup.

"Uh……. Yuugi?" I managed to say, my head slowly waking up. 

"Yes, it's me! Are you all right?" he asked me, looking concerned.

"I guess. What happened?" I asked feeling a bit more awake now.

"Yami Bakura tried to kill you. When I came in, you were unconscious and he was holding your mouth and nose so you couldn't breathe. " Yuugi told me, shifting so, his puzzle was removed from my side.

"I remember that…"

"So I let my Yami take over and Bakura turned the situation into a shadow game. We played cards, the stakes being your life." Yuugi told me, calmly. "I almost lost but in the end I won. The score was 100 to 0."

"What happened to Bakura's Yami?" I asked curious.

"He was sent to the shadow realm. It's supposed to be for eternity, but he'll come back in a month or two." Yuugi said looking like he was sure of it.

"Oh…. I guess that'll give me enough time to recuperate… How's Ryou?" I said a look of I don't know what entering eyes.

"Ryou's pretty torn up about something. What's going on? Why did you guys leave class the other day? I only came because your manager said you were here." Yuugi asked me, looking rather confused. "Ryou won't tell me. He told me to ask you."

So I told the little guy about the going ons of the god knows how long span of time I've been trying to help Ryou. I still don't know how long I've been in the hospital. Yeesh. They could have at least given me a calendar.

"So that's what happened. I see now." Yuugi says looking kind of sad. "So that's why you're in the hospital…"

"Yeah. That's it. I try to counsel a guy and I almost get killed… twice." I say, laughing a sudden sharp burst of laughter.

"Otogi, that's not really funny. Did you hit your head?" Yuugi asks me looking very concerned now.

"Yeah, he threw me to the ground pretty hard. Then he ripped some of my hair out. I don't even know how bad I look." I say feeling pretty disgusted.

"You look really pale and your eyes are bloodshot. Probably from the shadow magic Bakura used plus the lack of oxygen." Yuugi tells me truthfully. 

"And my hair?"

"The hair loss isn't too noticeable. It looks pretty messed up though." He tells me, looking rather confused.

"I see……." I say pouting.

Then the inner idiot that everyone has decided that trying to sit up is a good idea. With my lack of strength, and the condition of my bones, I'm lucky I didn't pass out cold again. I gasp in pain as it sears through my body. I'm smart enough to know that flopping back down would only cause more damage so I sit there, breathing heavily through the blinding pain. Damn nurses can't even give me painkillers. It might take some of their energy.

"Otogi! That's not a good idea!" Yuugi says, a surprised tone in his half panicked voice.

"I'm..*gasp*.. fine…" I tell him with an attempt to reassure him by opening my tightly clenched eyes and looking at him, hoping he doesn't notice my grit teeth.

He doesn't buy it. And looks very concerned, which of course augments when I suddenly lose strength and start to fall over to the side of the bed he's sitting on. He catches me gently and holds up me around the shoulders. I continue breathing heavily and smile my thanks.

"Otogi Ryuuji! If you don't watch yourself, you're going to kill yourself!" Yuugi shouts at me.

"Yeah…*gasp* I know." I say, opening my eyes as the pain becomes a little bit more bearable.

The door suddenly opens and Anzu sticks her head in. She undoubtedly came with Yuugi to the hospital. I swear she follows him like a sick puppy. She's nice though. I have nothing against her like some people think I do. She looks kind of alarmed.

"Is everything all right, Yugi…oh my gosh! What happened?" Anzu asks looking even more alarmed. 

"I… don't know. He sat up and then almost passed out." Yuugi told her, shifting ever so slightly as to make the pain almost unbearable. I hiss and squeeze my eyes shut. I somehow feel Yuugi wince through the pain.

"He can't do that!" Anzu shouts at him. "He should be lying."

"Ha… I*gasp* proved you wrong! I*gasp* can and did*gasp* sit up…" I said through grit teeth. I could feel myself getting weaker. 

"Otogi, you should lay back down. You're going to re-open a wound or something." Yuugi tells me with a concerned tone.

"Nnnn.. I'm fine." I say attempting to reassure him and Anzu, who is currently inspecting my IV pole.

"Uh, why is his painkiller tube cut? And why is the call the nurse thingy detached from it's wire." She asks me, looking kind of confused.

"Yami Bakura was in here earlier. He probably did it so Otogi wouldn't be able to call for help or do anything through the pain before killing him." Yuugi answered before I could say anything.

"Tried to kill him?" Anzu said looking outraged.

"He tried to suffocate me." I say bursting into laughter which is impeded by coughing.

"Otogi! That's not funny!" Anzu shouts at me, frowning.

"I think it is…" I say smirking at her. "Maybe… *gasp*I'm just giddy from the blood *gasp*loss."

"Blood loss? You're bleeding?" Yuugi asks me, looking scared.

"Yeah…" I say. "I just noticed it"

"Otogi, you're an idiot." Anzu tells me, frowning before storming out the door.

"Anzu!" Yuugi shouts after her. 

"I can't believe she just left like that." He mumbles frowning at the open door.

"Yeah." I say half whispering. 

"How about you lie back down so I can go get someone to take care of your reopened injury?" he asked with that "comply or else" look in his eyes. 

I don't really feel like resisting right now so I comply. He smiles before gently lying me back down on the bed before leaving. I laid there silently for about five minutes before Naoko walked in and frowned at me, Yugi behind her. 

Naoko and that doctor dude take care of me yet again. They had to reset a couple of my fingers and re-secure that one rib that likes poking through my skin. They didn't bother to sedate me. I think they're all idiots but as long as I get out of the hospital in a healthier condition than I entered in, I'll be happy.

When Yuugi told them that I sat up (I still don't know why I was that stupid), they threatened me that if I did it again, they'd strap me to the bed. I didn't like the thought of that because you never know when Yami Bakura's going to show up, even with him being "banished to the shadow realm". Whatever.

They moved me to another room with a nurse buzzer that actually works. So here I am lying on the bed. Anzu glaring at me from the side of my bed while Yuugi went to go use the washroom and talk to Ryou.

"I can't believe you, Otogi." She said shaking her head. " I still can't believe that you got so beat up. And you think it's funny. HOW can you find being almost killed funny?"

Okay… not what I was expecting… at all… I don't really know what I expected her to think.

"I uh…. don't know." I tell her, playing with a lock of my hair. I let it show that she's caught me off guard.

"Well. It's not normal. You shouldn't be so messed up about this! It's not like your father died." Anzu bitches at me, the glare intensifying as she thinks she's found a weakpoint.

I flinch. She's hit a soft spot. She was right. It's not as if my father died within the past couple of days. I only got the living fuck beaten out of me. I quickly go from feeling better to feeling depressed, mostly for Ryou, partly for myself.

It must have shown because Anzu got that solemn look on her face.

"I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."  She told me, sitting down on my bedside. "I know it's not fair to you as you almost sacrificed yourself for Bakura, but you shouldn't be laughing about that. It's not healthy."

"Then what are you suggesting I do, Anzu?" I ask her, curious as to what her answer'll be. Sacrifice? I guess you could call it that.

"Well. If you keep acting out of the ordinary, you should go see a counselor. That might help a bit. Plus you can talk to any of the crew. We're your friends. We stick up for each other. No matter what!"

"Hmph… don't you think I know that song and dance by now?" I ask her, cursing myself for walking into the start of a speech. 

"You should, even though I've never told you it." Anzu said smiling. "It kinda goes without saying, But Jonouchi hadn't heard it when I told him so I thought you hadn't either."

I shrug… and wince… stupid collarbone. Why did it have to be broken too? Anzu glares at me.

"You'd better cut that out! You're making Ryou worry about you! Cut him some consideration. I can't understand why he went to you and not any of up though. You're the most cocky, stuck up guy I know!"

 "You're so polite." I say, heavy sarcasm lacing my voice. 

"What's that supposed to mean!!" she asked me, standing up, looking livid. "I'm tired of having to listen to you. In fact, I don't have to. I'm leaving!"

She walks out the door. Let her leave. I don't care. I can't believe how Yuugi and the others can stand her. She's annoying.

I lie there for a couple of minutes thinking about how I still don't know what day it is. I'll have to ask whoever comes in next.

Sure enough, Ryou walks in. He's still wearing my outfit. Actually, it looks like he washed it , which is good. He must have. I remember having some weird stain on the vest and it's not there any more. From the looks of things he read the tags.

 I note that he's also wearing my armlets and bracelet things I usually wear. You know. The gold ones? Those. He must be safeguarding them for me because hospitals could lose anything I swear it. Well anyway it looks good with his Millennium Ring around his neck. The gold tones compliment each other.

"Hey, Ryuuji." He says walking over to sit on the side of my bed where Anzu was. "How are you feeling? Better?"

"A bit better, yeah. How are you?" I note that he looks a lot better. He must have had time for proper grieving. I'm starting to feel depressed again.

"I'm fine. I've gotten better. I'm adjusting. I just don't have a place to live anymore. At least I won't when the insurance company finds out. I should get some compensation, but not much." Ryou says, thinking for a moment. "Father was going to write his will before the next trip. I didn't get anything. Just my belongings."

"Ryou, is that really something you should be thinking about right now? Aren't you still getting over his death?" I ask, half shocked. I hope I didn't hurt him with my question as I mull over his words in my mind.

"Well… the insurance company father had is evil. They called and told me I had a week to either pay up of leave the house. I don't have anywhere's to go to so I'm stuck." Ryou said smiling wanly.

"You can live at my place if you want to. I have room." I tell him smiling reassuringly. "That is… if you want to."

"That would be nice. Thank you Ryuuji." He said, smiling genuinely. 

"You're welcome, Ryou."

Now isn't that peachy? End of chapter three. No cliffhanger, and no Otogi passing out. Heh!!

And now for the Thankyous and replies for the Reviewers!!! I love you!!!

Takeru Yoshizuki: I'll keep it up!!! No worries there. I know that if I lag, Chromefox'll bitch me through it. Thanks for the review.

Amy Rose: I've got you hooked? Coolness!!! I have another fic coming into the picture before long so I hope you like that one too! It's gonna be called The Diamond Blade. It's gonna be a pirate one. It should be fun. It'll be more humorous than this one. Imagine. The Yu-Gi-Oh! Cast as Pirates!!!! Thanks for the review!

o-YamiMalik-o: I'll update more often for ya(no lies). It's getting fun t write this one.. plus, if I don't, like I said to Takeru, Chromefox'll have my hide^^. I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

hato-chiisai: You came back!!!!!!*hearts* Yay! A repeat reader!!! You liked my fic that much? Wow! That is a cute pairing isn't it? Thankles for the review.

Ice Puppet: O_O another repeat reviewer? People actually came back? Yay!!! I thought that Ryuuji liked Chinese tho. At least… that's what the nice websites said. They said that he liked Chinese and hater anything with vinegar. If what you're saying is true… oops! My bad! I'll change it eventually if it is true. But I've yet to see a site that says otherwise. Where did you get this information? I'm curious. J

Okay all of you. You really want it to be a Ryou/Otogi pairing right?? Well. Here'a a poll! Looks like the majority of you at the moment, but… can't be sure.

Next time you review to this story, I want you to put whether or not you want it to be a Ryou/Otogi pairing or not. Okay? Please? Thanx! ^_^ Please review! I can use flames to keep me warm at night! Speak your mind, be it nice or not. A little review goes a long way!!!!!


End file.
